Apocalypse
by Meef
Summary: Just as it says. Slade has the world in ruins. Will Beastboy be able to lead an army of the last heros? Please review, I sort of need some... eh.. inspiration!
1. Chapter 1

Armageddon

Meef

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter One: Prologue

A cloaked figure walked through the halls of what used to be the Mayor's office. It was now the headquarters of Earth's last hope against Slade. The cloaked figure walked over to a small, green teenager in a torn purple jumpsuit. "B-beast boy…"

"Yeah, that's me… What's it to you?"

"It's me," The figure removed the hood, revealing its face. "Terra." The green boy launched a wad of spit into her face.

"Go away! No one can believe what you did! If it wasn't for you-"

"Slade wouldn't have destroyed everything…" She wiped the spit from her face. "I said I was sorry, though…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Now, Raven is dead, Aqua Lad is dead, and Robin is missing! It's all your fault, get out!"

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

"Slade is attacking! Beast boy, Raven, stay put. Cyborg, Starfire, come with me!" The boy in red shouted, running to his motorcycle. Cyborg hopped into his car, taking off at top speed to stay up with him. Starfire could barely keep up with the two flying at top speed. Before they had even made it to the attack site, at least thirty of Slade's minions emerged from the ground in a blast of rubble, along with him. A wall of rock with a blonde-locked girl standing on top of it shot from the ground in front of Cyborg's car. The car slammed into the wall, crushing like a can. "Cyborg!" Robin screamed in sight of the wreck, "No!"

Slade's boot suddenly contacted Robin's face, the boy flying from his bike. "Robin, your getting slower…"

"Raven, where are you? They're in trouble!" Beast Boy shouted, Raven running to him.

"In trou-" She had no time to finish her sentence, as one of Slade's minions suddenly tackled her through the window. Beast Boy Rushed to the window, watching Raven hit the rocks at the foot of the tower, the minion shattering into millions of pieces.

"Raven…"

Like it? Good, Review please. Give ideas as well, I don't even know how this will turn out. n.n \\/ Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Apocalypse

Meef

Disclaimer: Don't own, you know.

Comments: Well, there will be more detail into Raven's death. Sorry about the vague background.

A warning sign flashed on the single, cracked monitor that they had in the run down town hall. "Beast Boy, Slade's robots. Near then titan tower's ruins," Cyborg said in a stern voice. One of his arms only had the frame of the complex cybernetic system that used to be his arm, was hanging down at his side. It was only a sad reminder of that wreck.

Three months ago…

Cyborg cringed at the sight of robin flying to the side of the road. "Robin!" He reached for the boy, not that he could have grabbed him anyways; he was stuck in a ball of metal once known as a car. He saw that his arm was shattered, blue glass falling off as he moved it. It was the arm with his system check screen. He wouldn't know his body's function. Not that that mattered. He had to help Robin. He screamed in fear of the boy's life as Slade tackled him off of the road side and down a steep hill.

That was the last time he would see Robin…

Present

Beast Boy grinned. "More fun. Find Terra. She's in here somewhere. She's gonna prove herself."

"I'm right here. Let's go." They stepped outside, as B.B. transformed into an ostrich in a flash of green. Terra's eyes lit up to a bright, lemon yellow as she floated up on a rock. Beast Boy took off, Terra staying right behind him.

They reached the ruins of Titan Tower to see the robots standing there, with Slade amidst them. "Attack," Slade ordered in a slow voice as they all jumped at the two. "Terra, dear, you should have staid with me…" His voice trailed off into a laugh.

Beast Boy form-changed into an elephant, jumping up on his hind legs. He came down with a crash on the leg of one robot, and the shoulder of another. He bellowed triumph, picking up another with his trunk, and crushing them.

Terra's eyes lit up once more as razor sharp, bullet sized rocked emerged from the ground, flying through one robot's skull, and another's chest. She laughed as they fell, and her eyes once again lit up. Two columns of rock emerged from the ground, toppling on two robots, obliterating them. "That's four for me, B.B., better hurry!"

He once again changed in a blur of green, this time into a green Velociraptor, ripping through a whole group of them like butter. He jumped on one in front of Slade, crushing its head within powerful jaws. He looked up in time to receive one of Slade's kick to the faces, changing back into his meager frame as he flew through the air and into the water around the island. He crawled from the cold, dark water, gasping for air, and crimson trailing from his nose. "Good one, asshole."

Terra turned around surprised at Beast Boy's comment, in time to get punched in the back.

B.B. transformed into a large ape-like creature, tearing through the rest of the robots in a fury, until he was standing among piles of circuits. He transformed back, sneering. "Where's Robin? Tell me, now…"

Slade merely laughed, grinning behind his mask. "In precisely seventy-two hours and three minutes I expect you and all of the rest of your 'heroes' to meet me in the outskirts of this city. You will be finished, once in for all. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a pole sticking out of the ground, with Robin's mask hanging off of it.

"SLADE! THIS WILL BE OVER!" Beast Boy fell over, crying tears of rage. "…it will be… …for Raven…"

Titans Tower: Three months ago

"No, Raven!" Beast Boy screamed as he watched her fall. He smiled as he heard her chant, suddenly floating. One of the robots grabbed her, clawing into her flesh, completely ripping off her shirt, leaving four long gashes in her stomach. She looked up at Beast Boy pleadingly. Blood spurted from her lips as she mouthed the words '_Help me…_"

Beast Boy transformed into a Pterodactyl, nose diving towards her in a frantic attempt to save her. He watched in horror as she hit the sharp rocks below, dieing in a pool of her own blood. He landed next to her, falling over her body, crying. "Raven…"

Thanks for reading! Any ideas? I have a slight writers block. If anyone wants to illustrate my story, please do and e-mail me at I would be so grateful. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Apocalypse

Meef

I do not own Teen Titans, only my ideas.

Chapter 3: The War

It had been three days already. The Last Hero Brigade, as they had come to call themselves, marched towards the outside of town, Beast Boy proudly in the front.

Sixty-six Hours Earlier

"Okay, everyone…" Beast Boy was standing on a makeshift platform, trying to look strong. "We have about sixty-six hours. Don't even try to ask what. You all know. Let's start training. It's our only hope…"

A fierce training regiment started for everyone, even the injured. Everyone was needed. This fight would be THE fight. If they lost, Slade would become a fierce dictator, creating a world worse than anarchy. Weapons were repaired and created, a solemn mood grasping everyone within its ice-like grip.

Present.

"Is everyone ready?" Beast Boy flung a hand into the air, proudly. The group stared as Slade rose from the ground, Terra beside him.

24 Hours earlier

"Terra, I was right…" Slade's voice echoed in the young girl's head, she crying.

"Get out!" She clutched her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Come back to me… I'll still accept you… I will even let you do as you please. No suit. Terra, I want you. You will make things less of a headache for me…"

"Fine!" The girl left her room in the old City Hall, ignoring the looks she got. Beast Boy saw her, knowing where she was going, as if he expected it.

"Do what you will, dude. I don't care anymore. You killed some of the people that were most important to me."

"Fine, I will." She crossed her arms, growling as she left. "I'll teach them to not accept me…" She ran off, tears flying from her face, creating a sparkling banner behind her.

Present

Alongside Terra and Slade were quite possibly thousands of Slade's minion bots. The two groups raced at each other, a green rhino in the front, impacting into the first minion to reach the group, the robot exploding into a fury of sparks and mechanical pieces.

Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex, rushing at Terra with a roar. Minions jumped on him, self destructing, sending him to the ground, back in human form. He stood again, the angry determination rushing through his head as did when he was pissed. He transformed into an ape in another flurry of green, grabbing a minion by the helmet, crushing it with ease.

Terra only grinned, her hands turning into a bright lemon hue, spear-like rocks rising from the ground, flying at the ape. Beast Boy hit the rocks with a mighty arm, the rocks smashing. He continued his charge at the blonde, roaring with rage.

Cyborg was fighting a losing battle. He was already severely damaged, and the fight wasn't helping. A minion thrust a hand into the chest, the cybernetic teen falling to his knees, choking out a few curse words, before falling on his face in death.

Starfire was having better luck; green beams were flying everywhere, minions exploding left and right. She screamed as she saw Speedy fall to his death, sending a fist into the murderer's helmet. She let out a mighty war cry, a flying metallic fist flying into her back, knocking her unconscious. The minion obviously thought that it killed her and continued its fight elsewhere.

Beast Boy roared as he was hit in the chest with a large boulder, annihilating his Pterodactyl form, he shifting back. He turned into a rhino, rushing at the blonde with rage. Rubble exploded as rocks hit him, Beast Boy being unaffected. He transformed back, stopping in shock.

He couldn't believe who it was, the one who could pull them through…

"Hello, Beast Boy."

Sorry for not posting in a while. This story is only gonna end up with like five chapters, while I planned on seven. I just lost touch with this story, but I will finish that. I owe the readers that much.


End file.
